1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging device, and in particular, to an assembled hanging tool and hanger seat for easily and quickly hanging the hanger seat with an article hung thereon on a high place and locking the same by means of the hanging tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It usually happens in our daily life to hang an article on a hanger seat and then to fix the hanger seat at a certain place in order to hang the article smoothly. For example, R.O.C. (Taiwan) Utility Model Publication No.298222 "An improved stricture of a hanger seat" and R.O.C. (Taiwan) Utility Model Publication No.303659 "Assembled hanger structure" disclose two kinds of hanger seats.
Such known hanger seats are convenient in hanging an article on a place of which the height can be easily reached by people, but if the article needs to be hung on a high place of which the height is, for example, of about 4 m or more, then people have to use a ladder and have to climb the ladder in order to hang the hanger seat (with an article hung thereon) on an appropriate place. The implementing manner of such a known hanger seat is not only time-consuming, but also dangerous, and it is also inconvenient, time-consuming and dangerous if wanting to discharge the hung article.
Therefore, how to hang an article on a high place effectively, quickly and conveniently is a problem difficult to be solved.